Das Uzumaki-Komplex
by Windmond
Summary: Naruto Uzumazki wurde entführt! Können Hinata und ihre Freundei Naruto retten? Warum wurde er überhaupt entführt?
1. Black Knight

Es ist abends, die Sonne geht in weniger als 30 Minuten unter. Hinata läuft gedankenverloren zu Narutos Wohnung. Hinata hat lange dunkelblaue Haare. Sie trägt ein rosarotes Top, wo eine schwarze Lederjacke drüber hängt, die sie neulich gekauft hat.  
Sie trägt kurze Hosen der Farbe Blau.  
Es sind zwei Monate vergangen, seitdem Naruto ihr ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hat.  
Vor Narutos Wohnblock trifft sie ihre Schwester Hanabi, die deutlich jünger ist, als sie. Sie hat lange braune Haare, die zum Zopf gebunden sind, der bis zum Hintern reichen. Sie trägt ein schwarzgraues Stirnband auf ihren Kopf, Auch ist sie mit eine braune Jacke und schwarze Hose bekleidet  
„Hallo, Hanabi, was machst du hier?"  
„Ich bin im Auftrag einer alten Dame hier, sie wollte ein Autogramm von Naruto haben."  
Hinata nickt „Lass uns gehen und Naruto besuchen!"  
Ihre Schwester antwortet „Ja!"  
Beide befinden sich innerhalb weniger Minuten im obersten Stockwerk, wo die Wohnung des Shinobis befindet.  
Hinata klopft an der Tür; jedoch fällt sie aus dem Rahmen und gibt ein Chaos in der Wohnung preis. Das Wohnzimmer ist mit Blut beschmiert, Die Schrankwand ist ramponiert.  
Hanabi stößt sofort ihre Schwester weg und ein Kunai streift ihren Scheitel.  
Hinata realisiert, dass jemand auf ihren Kopf gezielt hat.  
Hanabi geht in der Hocke und aktiviert ihr Byakugan, jedoch explodiert eine Blendgranate, die sie blendet.  
Hinata ist das von zahlreichen Missionen gewöhnt, aber ihre Schwester nicht.  
„Zwei Treffer und beide gehen daneben, das ist aber schade!"  
Die Stimme klingt Sadistisch und irre.  
„Komm herein, du wertlose Hyuga-Schlampe!"  
Hinata betritt die Wohnung, kurz daraufhin verschwindet die Tür.  
Ihr wird bewusst, dass eine extrem idiotische Idee war, aber sie hat keine Wahl.m  
Hinata betritt das Schlafzimmer, das ist auch vollkommen verwüstet, Klamotten sind teilweise zerrissen. Die Wand ist ebenfalls mit Blut beschmiert.  
Plötzlich spürt sie einen Kunai an ihren Kehlkopf..  
„Lass mich bitte dich töten, du wertloses Ding!"  
„Warum willst du mich töten!"  
„Damit du dich nicht in unsere Pläne einmischt, Mädchen!"  
Hinata rammt den, der hinter ihr steht, einen Ellenbogen in den Magen.  
Erst, als sie nach hinten erblickt, erkennt sie, dass es ihre Schwester ist:  
Jedoch läuft eine ölige Flüssigkeit aus ihre getroffene Stelle raus.  
Hinata realisiert, dass sie verarscht worden ist.  
„Das wird heute sehr interessant!"  
Der, der die Gestalt von Hanabi angenommen hat, macht einige Fingerzeichen und zwei Tentakeln schiessen aus den Boden und fesseln Hinata.  
Die falsche Schwester geht zum Bett und offenbart, dass dort ihre Schwester liegt, bewusstlos und gefesselt.  
Sie war von einer Illusion verborgen.  
Die falsche Schwester zeigt nur ihre schwarze Gestalt, ein Ritter, gehüllt in einer schwarzen Ganzkörperrüstung.  
Der Ritter zieht ein Kunai und geht zu Hinata, schlitzt deren Kehle auf, jedoch verwandelt sich diese in einen Baumstamm.  
„Was war das? Magie?"  
„Soso,l du kommst hierher und hast keine Ahnung von unterstützenden Ninjutsu!"  
Plötzlich taucht sie hinter dem Ritter auf und verpasst ihn einen Hieb mit der flachen Hand. Ein Teil der Rüstung wird zerstört. Zahnräder kommen zum Vorschein.  
Der Ritter knurrt „Ich muss dich töten!."  
Der Rüstungstyp macht Handzeichen, zwei Tentakeln schießen aus den Boden, die zwei Tentakeln fesseln Hinatas Hände.  
Hinata seufzt.  
Sie bemerkt, dass die Tentakeln sich anfühlen wie die eines Krakens..  
Der Ritter richtet eine Hand auf sie, aus seinen fünf Finger kommen Kunais geschossen, die Hinata dank ihre Bewegungen ausweicht.  
Trotz gefesselten Zustand gelingt es ihr, dank ihre Flexibilität allen Angriffen auszuweichen  
„Ich werde dich töten, weil du kein Anrecht hast auf den, den du liebst."  
Hinata merkt, dass der Ritter etwas mit Narutos Verschwinden zu tun hat und der Gefangnennahme ihre Schwester zu tun hat.  
Es wird Zeit, dass sie ernst macht.  
Der Körper ist plötzlich von violetten Chakra umgeben, der die Tentakeln zerstöret. Zeitgleich aktiviert sie ihr Byakugan.  
Das Byakugan ist ihr Dojütsu, es hat die Fähigkeit durch Sachen hinzusehen und auch das Chakra andere zu erkennen.  
„Das ist nicht fair, du verdammte Versagerin!"  
Hinata schreitet langsam auf den Gegner, dabei bilden zwei Löwenkopfe um ihre beiden Händen.  
Sie erkennt, dass das Chakra des Feindes; den eines Anfängers entspricht.  
Hinata verpasst den 32 Schläge, die ein Großteils der Rüstung zerstört, Arme und Beine, wohlgemerkt.  
Nur der Rumpf und deren Kopf des Gegners sind scheinbar natürliche Ursprungs.  
Als letztes zerstört sie den Helm, ein junger Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, grüne Augen, die wahnsinnig funkeln und er knurrt sadistisch „Am Ende bist du meine Beute!"  
„Water Release – Bullet Dance" spricht eine andere weibliche Stimme, deren Anwesendheit Hinata zu spät bemerkt. Mehre Wassertropfen durchbohren ihren Körper.  
Hinata geht blutend zu Knie und eine weibliche Stimme kichert „Das ist dein Ende!"  
Sie fällt zu Boden.  
Die unbekannte Angreiferin richtet ihren Finger auf Hinatas Kopf, jedoch geschieht da was, womit sie nicht gerechnet hat.


	2. The Green Beast versus the Azur Beast

Bevor sie in der Lage ist, ihr den letzten Rest zu geben, wird sie unsanft von einen Bein.  
Dieses Bein gehört Rock Lee, ein Mann, der stets einen grünen Sportsanzug trägt, Au0erdem hat er eine Pilzkopffrisur.  
Es ist Rock Lee, der Taijutsumeister des Dorfes.  
Dieser jemand ist nicht allein..  
Die andere Person ist die pinkhaarige Kunoichi Sakura Haruno.  
Lee fragt „Wer bist du?"  
Die fremde Person antwortet „Ich werde die mit weißen Augen im Namen der Hohepriesterin töten."  
Erst jetzt bemerkt Lee, dass es eine Sie ist.  
Besagte Person hat kurze schwarze Haare, die unter blauen Kappe vorherkommen. Auch sie trägt ein schwarzes Shirt, wo ein schwarzgrauer Lederpanzer drüber gezogen ist. Ihr Unterteil ist mit langen Hose der Farbe Grau bestückt. Sie ist zerbrechlich gebaut.  
Dem Mann im grünen Trainingsanzug fällt auf, dass sie eine Augenklappe trägt, der ihr linkes Auge verdeckt.  
Lee fragt „Wer ist denn das?"  
„Jemand, der nur Taijutsu kann, hat nicht das Recht das zu erfahren, Pilzkopf!"  
Lee geht zum Angriff über und attackiert sie mit einen Fausthieb. Ins Gesicht  
Zu seiner Überraschung manifestiert sich ein Schild aus Wasser, dass sie schützt.  
„Du bist vollkommen nutzlos, du solltest sterben."  
„Das werden wir ja sehen, junge Dame!" ist die Antwort des Nahkampfmeisters.  
Sie macht einige Handzeichen und ruft „Water Release Water Prison"  
Das Wasserschild umgibt in Sekundenschnelle den Pilzkopf.  
Le ist überrascht, ihre Gegnerin macht jedoch noch Fingerzeichnen.  
Lee merkt, dass der Wasserdruck steigt.  
Die Gegnerin murmelt „Water Release: Grave of Sea Dragon"  
In Lees Wassergefängnis steigt der Druck rasant an.  
Sakura sieht das, realisiert das Lee in große Gefahr schwebt, aber sie kann nicht weg.  
Lees Wassergefängnis füllt sich mit Blut.  
Sie löst es auf, Lee fällt leblos zu Boden, zusammen mit seinen Blut.  
Die Gegnerin geht langsam auf Sakura und die bewusstlose Hinata.  
Sie weiß, dass der Feind sehr stark, aber sie kann nicht sagen, ob sie in der Lage ist, Hinata zu heilen und den Feind zu besiegen.  
Der Feind hat immerhin Lee ohne Weiteres ausgeschaltet.  
Sakura bleibt nichts anderes als anzugreifen.  
Der Feind steht jetzt ihr gegenüber, Sakura stellt fest, dass sie unter 160 cm Körpergröße ist, vermutlich sogar jünger ist als sie.  
Die mit der Kappe murmelt „Ice Release: Feudal Trident of Terror"  
Ein Dreizack aus Eis bildet in ihre Hand, Sakura erkennt, dass sie ein Blutlimit hat, dass ihr erlaubt bestimmte Techniken zu benutzen,  
Der Ninjadame ist klar, dass der Dreizack aus Eis besteht.  
Der Feind zielt auf Hinata und sticht zu. Jedoch zertrümmert Sakura mit ihrer Faust den frostigen Dreizack, dank ihre unmenschliche Schlagkraft zertrümmert sie nicht nur den Arm der Gegnerin, sondern reißt ihr auch den linken Arm ab.  
Der Rest des Körpers löst in Wasser auf, nahezu zeitgleich erscheint sie hinter Sakura und durchbohrt mit einen eisigen Dreizack den Körper der pinkhaarigen Kunoichi.  
Sakura realisiert, dass der Gegner sehr versiert istin wasserbasierten Jutsu. Sie Kann Eis erschaffen und Wasser kontrollieren.  
Der Gegner lächelt, zu ihre Überraschung verheilt die Wunde sehr schnell, die sie grad der pinkhaarigen Dame hinzugefügthat.  
Sie bemerkt ein blaues Symbol auf Sakuras Stirn, sie richtet dann ihre Aufmerksam auf Hinata, die ihr zu Füßen liegt.  
Die schwarzhaarige murmelt „Du bist der Faktor, der unsere Pläne durchkreuzen, Water Release: Tears of Heaven"  
Bevor sie diese Kampftechnik einsetzen kann, wird sie weggetreten.  
Sakura ist überrascht, denn Lee hat sie weggetreten. Sie landet im Nachbarhaus, dass leer steht. Jedoch ist er von einer grünen Aura umgeben, auch seine Haut ist verfärbt.  
„Ich bin Konohas grünes Biest, Rock Lee. Ich werde dich beschützen, Sakura!"  
Er zeigt ihr einen Daumen nach oben.  
Die Gegnerin erhebt sich wieder und sagt „Ich bin Naomi Sagami, Priesterin des Wassers. Man nennt mich auch die azurne Bestie."  
Lee atmet tief durch, er muss ein Jutsu auspacken, dass in der Lage ihre Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, er überlegt kurz, was gut ist, aber die meisten Techniken würden auch Teile des Dorfes mitzerstören, darauf kann er jedoch keine Rücksicht nehmen. Im Falle eines Fehlschlages würden Sakura, Hinata und er sterbnen, dessen ist er sich bewusst.  
Der Kampfkunstmeister sagt zu der pinkhaarige „Hör zu, Sakura, schnapp dir Hinata und verschwinde. Ich werde ein alleszerstörendes Taijutsu benutzen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage bin, sie zu besiegen!"  
Lee streckt seine Hand aus und sammelt Energie - genauer gesagt kinetische Energie in Form von Luft.  
Sakura schüttelt den Kopf und erklärt „Hinata ist nicht transsportfähig, sie ist schwer verwundet."  
Naomi realisiert, dass der Feind einen Angriff startet, der möglicherweise sehr stark ist. Sie murmelt „Water Release Titan Mode: Undine"  
Das Wasser in der Umgebung beginnt sich um ihren Körper zu sammeln. Nach und Nach formt sich eine wünderschöne Frau, die sehr lockiges Haar hat und eine togaartige Rüstung trägt, dessen Oberfläche an Fischschuppen erinnern. Nur Der Rumpf mitsamt Kopf wird gebildet.  
Aus Lees Luftbildet sich ein riesiger Tiger, es ist der „Daytime Tiger", auch bekannt als Hirudora.  
Sakura wird klar, was er vor hat den Feind mit einen starken Angriff zu schlagen.  
Lee kickt den Wasserkörper in einen nahe gelegenen Wald, dort entfesselt die Macht seiner Technik, der mächtige Tiger prallt auf die Rüstung aus Wasser. Ein gigantische Schockwelle zerstört große Teile des Waldes.  
Staubwolken wirbeln auf, Lee hofft darauf, dass Hirudora den Feind besiegt hat.  
Die Staubwolke legt sich, Der Feind ist in der Knie gegangen, sie ist verletzt, ihr Gesicht blutet stark.  
Sie murmelt „Dein Angriff hätte mich fast beinahe umgelegt, aber gewonnen haste noch lange nicht – Water Releas: Tears of Heaven"  
Lee dreht sich um und sieht wie eine Träne von Himmel fällt, die Träne befindet über Narutos Haus.  
Ihm wird klar, dass der Feind das mit Absicht gemacht hat.  
Naomi erklärt „Dieses Jutsu ist ein Teil der ultimative Wasserbombentechnik. Seine Zerstörungskraft ist auf einen Radius von 500 Meter angesetzt."  
Der im grünen Anzug realisiert, dass Sakura das eventuell überleben wird, aber nicht Hinata.  
Plötzlich wird ihm heiß im Körper, ein Feuerstrahl durchbohrt seine Brust.  
Ein Mann im langen schwarzen Trenchcoat erscheint, das sieht er aus einen Blickwinkel, Lee kann nichts genaueres sehen, da ihm die Sehkraft verlässt.  
Der Typ scheint ein brennendes Schwert bei sich zu tragen, er brüllt „Das ist dafür, dass du sie verletzt hast, du grünes Monster!"  
Naomi antwortet „Lass uns gehen – Die Hochzeit beginnt in drei Tage."  
Lee verliert sein Bewusstsein.  
Die beiden sind verschwunden.  
Es beginnt zu regnen


End file.
